DOG THOUGHTS
by SinSisters
Summary: FAT!Sam initiates Jacob. Sumptuous pornz. You won't be able to hold back the arousal. TOO SEXY lolz Not for the chillens. Too much DIK


"Dog Thoughts" Sam/Jacob Oneshot. Sam POV.

"I wish we could have a thought balloon over that guy's head, you know? It's like when you look at a dog, what's he thinkin'? Is he thinkin' just dog thoughts, or is it real thoughts like "hey we're out of... things a dog needs?" -Wendell, Frisky Dingo

Haha, nothing to do with the story, but the only thing that popped in my head.

I clamped my left hand firmly over Jake's whimpering mouth, his lips red and swollen from kissing me.  
"Shut. the fuck. up," I hissed, my index and middle fingers lodged deep in his ass as my thumb breezed back and forth over his balls. I had him shoved up against the dusty garage wall, his legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I stared him down, forehead to forehead, slowly finger fucking him. His brown eyes were frenzied, feeble whines muffled against my palm.

In the distance a door slammed. More precisely, the front door to the house... I knew Emily was home. Fuck... I moved my hand from Jake's mouth to his sweating back as i whipped around and slammed him onto a large saw table, nearly missing the blade. He groaned in protest as his head bounced off the hard steel. I quickly eyed him up and down greedily, as I extracted my fingers and looked down upon his flushed face and heaving chest.

Perks of being The Alpha: Everybody wants to please you. I say jump, they ask how high. Every member of my pack wants to do what I tell them to... with the utmost eagerness. Who am I not to take advantage of that? They look up to me, they worship me... it's like shooting fish in a fucking barrel.

My hands gripped my belt buckle and i couldnt keep the grin from my face. I jerked the clasps apart, ripping open the button and dropping my jean shorts to my ankles. I stroked myself smugly, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Jake," I cooed, "It's not gonna suck itself."

I know he's never done this before by the tentative way he slides his naked ass off the steel table, drops to his knees, and holds my dick in wonder. He grips me with one hand, too tight, which i smack him for, and then softer as he lowers his head as he delivers his first cautious lick. Not enough.

"Put it in your mouth, Jake," I growl, grabbing him by his long hair and thrusting hard into his hot little mouth. I feel him gag and let off slightly, his eyes watering.

"Cmon baby, make me feel good," I groan, fisting his hair into pigtails. My fingertips play with the back of his neck as he attempts to fit all of me into his throat. "Teeth, baby," I moan, releasing his hair and grabbing his jaw as I thrust lazily in and out of his mouth. His lips wrap firmly around his teeth. Good boy. He pulls back, breathing heavily and spitting in his hand, which he returns to my shaft, jerking me as his tongue explores my balls. VERY good boy. My head snaps back with a loud growl as he sucks me in again, his head bobbing up and down with determination. I'm losing my head, kid feels so fucking good- I grab both sides of his head and thrust into his mouth. Again, and again.. I'm literally fucking his face. His cheeks widen, his eyes bewildered, and I can tell he's choking... bitch better not yak on my junk.

"Aughh, God Jake," I moan. It's too much- I push his head back and order him to stand up and turn around. His expression is a cocktail of relief and fright, but, of course, he does as he is told. He bends over and I grab his round, tan ass, allowing my dick to bounce off his cheeks. Holy shit. I need to fuck this kid. But first...

I dropped to a crouch, my big hands each grabbing a handful of hot, teenage ass. I plunged my face into his crack, tonguing his hole sloppily, reaching my right hand around his waist to jerk his dick.

"AHHHH holy shhhhhh Sammmm..." he choked out, instinctively thrusting back into my face. I made sure to pump his dick in a slow, rhythmic fashion while my tongue went crazy. God damn, I wanted to devour this kid!

"sam...Sam...SAM!" he cried out with increasing urgency, right before I stopped, eliciting a sharp whimper from the younger boy. I rose to my feet, nestling my dick between his cheeks as i grabbed his hips. He leaned back against my chest, turning his head as his full lips attempted to kiss me.

"Stop... that," I moaned. Christ, he's as bad as Jared. I turned my head to spit in my hand... augh, mouth too dry. I spit again. I seized my cock, sliding the saliva up and down the shaft, before I crushed it into his tight cheeks. I pressed into his ass gently, just the tip, which was recieved with a sharp yelp. My right hand was over his mouth this time, as I bent him over and thrust all the way in. Hot damn.

"Shut the fuck up," I managed to choke out, reiterating as I began to thrust in and out of his tight ass. I switched hands so that the left was over his mouth, leaving the right free to jerk his dick. He whined, yelled, and cried in time with each thrust, which was so fucking hot, I had to bury my face in the back of his neck.

Jake began to shudder, clenching down and I knew what was coming. He came all over my hand with a muffled cry, his body spasming, my hand now slick with three spurts of jism. Oh shit... I felt myself about to peak. I brought my hand up, slapping his lips with the handfull of his cum. My arms fell back and grabbed his hips, thrusting Energizer Bunny status into him before I bit my lip, groaning as I convulsed into an orgasm, emptying myself deep in his ass.

Shit. ... ... I laid on top of his back as I caught my breath, my cock still inside him, spasming occasionally.

"Augh..shit, baby," I groaned, extracting myself slowly and falling once again on his back. My dick leaked down his thigh. He grunted, shifting under my weight as he pushed up against me. He flipped over so his body faced mine, our limp dicks, sticky with sex, grinding together. Jake's hands grabbed my face and the back of my head, kissing me passionately. I let him this time. I tasted the drying, sticky jizz i had spanked his mouth with...jesus. I groaned into his kiss, feeling myself begin to harden once more as my hands looped under his legs. I lifted him and laid him out, back on the saw table. My half hard dick was rubbing his ass cheeks as I stared down into his needy brown eyes.

"Round two?" Not a question. A demand. How high.


End file.
